An eye for an eye
by DarkGreenForest4
Summary: Takes place two days after Endgame part 2. Black Knight and the Consortium want revenge on Rex. Van Kliess wants to use Rex to gain power for himself. Both major villains have plans involving our hero. Will either of them succeed, or will good triumph evil?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): New story. :) Hey everyone. Ok it's time to explain somethings...

For starters this story is NOT related to my other Generator Rex story (Forever Free), or my one-shot (The New York extraction.) This story has a completely different plot other than my other stories.

This story takes place two days after Endgame part 2.

My beta is Baldore.

This story is dedicated to SirenSounds97. During a convo between us I got inspired to make a new story. A day later the idea for this story popped in my head and I began creating the plot. This is for you. Thank you for all of the support you give to my stories. You're an amazing writer, and all of you're stories are fantastic. For anyone who has not read SirenSounds97's amazing stories, go read them. It will be worth you're time. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Generator Rex. If I did I would go ahead and make the GenRex movie.

xXx

Chapter 1.) Revenge is sweet.

[Location: Somewhere near The Plant.]

Rex's (POV):

The day started out perfect. Circe and I went shopping for video games, went to see a movie, and currently were having a romantic picnic in the park. It has been two days since I preformed the world-wide E.V.O cure. The Consortium, Black Knight, Van Kleiss, and the Pack are missing.

Everything was starting looking up for me. No E.V.O.s to fight, my dream girl moved in with me...And oh yeah, I'm receiving an award tomorrow for my curing the world of all E.V.O.S Well most of them. Besides my enemies Bobo is still an E.V.O, only because he wanted to remain one. Everyone still has nanites but they can no longer become E.V.O.s. Yep life is good. I still live at The Plant with Bobo, Six, Holiday, and White Knight. The Plant is our home. And yesterday when Circe moved into my RV with me, everything became perfect.

"More grapes?" Circe asked me while holding out a cluster of purple grapes in my direction.

I thanked her and took the grapes. Looking at Circe's face I realized that life could not get better than this.

xXx

[Location: An old, abandoned Providence base.]

Black Knight's (POV):

Failure. I lost and Rex won. After Rex preformed the cure the consortium and I ran. We still have our powers but we are unable to morph together. We have a plan involving Rex. tomorrow at Rex's award ceremony we will attack us and carry out our plan to make him suffer.

I looked at my companions who were preparing things for tomorrow.

"You know what they say, an eye for an eye..." The men seemed to mull over my words.

"What about the whole, makes the whole world blind part?" Roswell asked me hesitantly.

I scoffed and replied, "We will win this time. We will not go around in a circle of revenge with Rex forever. We will get our vengeance. And as for the world, it will soon be ours."

Once we kill Rex, nothing can stop us.

I will get revenge...After all revenge is sweet.

xXx

[Location: Abysus.]

Van Kleiss's (POV):

My plans have not vanished. Yes I failed from getting power from the Meta-Nanites, but there is a way I can get some power.

My castle will be eventually sought out by Providence, it's only a mater of time. They must know that Breach teleported my castle back to Abysus. I must fulfill my plain quickly. Once I have Rex I will drain him of some of his nanites for nurishment. Then I shall get the power I need from Rex.

I studied my new bio-mechanical arm. It works well as my last one if not better. I can still drain nanites from mortals, and I can still make E.V.O.s. I need Rex now more than ever, and I need him alive.

Tomorrow at Rex's award ceremony my plan will be put into effect. I will gain the power I deserve. And only after I get the power I crave will I extract revenge on Rex. Soon the world will be mine.

xXx

You like? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Just remember that this story is NOT related to my other GenRex stories. Thank you all for reading. :)

So there are two different plans for Rex. BK's team wishes to get revenge on Rex and kill him, while Van crazy wants Rex to gain power. The next chapter will have Rex's award ceremony. Next chapter will have a hudge fight scene. ^_^

Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Reviews motivate me to write faster.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): Hey! Sorry I took a while with this chapter. I have a new account with SirenSounds97. Our name is CircexForever974. We have just made a Generator Rex story called, Back in Black: Reborn. The story takes place in Back in Black. Feel free to go check out our story. :)

This story is dedicated to the epicly awesome SirenSounds97. I think we make a great team and I am so happy to be writing a story with a wonderful person like you. :)

Disclaimer: I own nada.

xXx

Chapter 2.) Welcome to my life.

[Same location area throughout the chapter.]

Rex's (POV:)

The clouds broke apart over an hour ago to revel a clear sunny, blue sky. Ever since 6:32 A.M it's been raining all day long. Circe worried that my award ceremony would be cancelled. But as luck would have it there are now no rain clouds in sight.

Holding Circe's hand I gently tugged her to where a large mass of civilians, reporters, and some friends were waiting for us. As we drew nearer the crowd started to cheer wildly.

Various voice yelled out:

"Rex!"

"Rex what does it feel like to have saved the world?!"

"Rex, are Circe and you an item?!"

"Rex, over here!"

"Circe, I love you're hair!"

"Rex, look this way!"

"Rex are you the only E.V.O left?!

"What will you do with your life now?!

"Rex!"

"Rex, you rock!"

The words blurred into one another. Circe and I turned our heads to each other and then looked back at the crowd. I burst out laughing and said, "One at a time por favor. I will answer any questions after my speech."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cricket, Tuck, and Skwydd waving at me. I waved back at them then we all started to walk to the city hall. Inside bright orange and red ribbons were streamed across the walls. A large banner portrayed my name and even had a picture of me fighting the Consortium on it. There! Right there! Located next to several tables of food was a chocolate fountain.

I started to droll and space out. I didn't know Circe was talking to me until she stepped in front of the fountain, blocking my view.

"Rex? Baby it's time to start the ceremony." I smiled and was about to reply, when suddenly I heard evil laughing behind me. My body froze up. I know that laugh...

I whirled around to see Bobo smirking at me. I crossed my arms and glared suspiciously at my monkey sidekick.

"What are you up too Bobo?" I asked him.

"Nothing but hanging with my pal. You better get moving on to the stage. The chocolate beauty of fountains' will be here when you get back. There is no way when you return that you will discover that someone ate every drop of its chocolaty goodness during you're speech."

I gasped at his words.

"Don't even think about it," I said, while I started to walk towards him.

Bobo chuckled and ran away.

"I'm onto you!" I yelled after him.

Once Bobo was out of my sight, I turned around to see Circe shaking her head.

"What?" I asked while laughing.

"Boys and chocolate. Come on handsome you're award awaits you."

What about Bobo? Maybe I could ask Six to guard the fountain of awesomeness? I was pulled out of my train of thought when we arrived at the decorated stage. In front of the stage was rows of hardwood chairs, all filled with people.

"What a great turnout," Circe whispered to me.

"Well I did cure 90% of all E.V.O.s in the world, well except me too."

"Don't let being a hero get to your head," Circe joked.

"Never has," I replied, smiling at her.

The mayor got on stage and spoke into a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for coming. The world recognizes Rex Salazar for his heroism. We have an award to give to Rex and I'm pretty sure he has an inspirational acceptance speech prepared for us." The mayor waved me to come on to the stage.

"And that's you're cue. I'm going to find a seat. I love you," Circe said kissing my cheek.

"I love you," I said to her before I mounted the stage.

I shook hands with the mayor and I stood in front of the podium. Kenwyn Jones smiled up at me from the audience and I started to speak.

"What's up guys? I..." I was cut off as the doors slammed open with a loud boom.

Black Knight and the Consortium walked into the room. I saw Six draw out his and Bobo his.

"Let me hold that thought," I said stepping off the stage.

"Hello Rex," Black Knight greeted me.

I formed my Smack Hands and said," BK if I had known you guys were coming, I would have saved you all seats."

"Let's skip the small talk Rex and just fight."

"If that's what you want," I said while charging at her on my Punk Busters.

I was fighting Black Knight one-on-one while Six, Bobo, and everyone else with weapons took on the Consortium.

"When will you give up BK? I've won before and I'm going to win again."

"On the contrary Rex, you'll never win anything ever again."

"I see that you're your usual delusional self," I said while using my B.F.S to try to hit her. Black Knight avoided all my advances and landed a few blows on me.

For some reason she's a lot stronger and faster this time. I formed my Slam Cannon, loaded it up, and prepared to fire.

xXx

Black Knight's (POV):

Red had clouded my vision the whole time Rex and I fought. He was gasping, looking out of breath as our fight went on and on. Then using his E.V.O cannon he tried to shoot ground essence at me but I quickly dodged, and delivered a roundhouse kick to his stomach. His build broke apart and he fell to his knees, clutching his stomach.

As Rex struggled to breath, I lifted my leg and brought it down hard on his face. My plan worked, as he was rendered unconscious.

I bent down and scooped Rex up, throwing him over my shoulder. Everyone was at battle around me. My partners in revenge spotted me and I yelled, "Let's go, we got him!"

Breaking away from their fights, the Consortium members foiled me over to a hovercraft. It was then as we were leaving that a group of Rex's friends spotted us.

"Stop!" Noah shouted.

"Let him go!" Cricket yelled.

A new voice was added to the fray.

"Rex!" Circe yelled.

By the time they tried to reach us we had already disappeared.

xXx

Van Kleiss's (POV):

We arrived to the city hall from one of Breach's portals. The Consortium was battling a mass of armed people and I ordered my pack to go find Rex.

E.V.O after E.V.O, I kept using my gauntlet to create them. Gunshots rang out and I cherished the screams of the people running around in the chaos.

I laughed merrily and strolled around the now destroyed city hall. The one thing these do-gooders do not realize is that the world is always in danger. I am truly the only one who can save the world from it's stupidity.

"Master," Biowulf called, running up to me.

"This is no time to pester me Biowulf. You should be with the others trying find Rex, so we can leave."

"Master we looked everywhere, he's gone."

Rage boiled deep inside me. Where can the boy be? Then it hit me...Black Knight and the Consortium. Those idiots took what belongs to me.

"Biowulf," I snapped. Get Breach now! We must find out where Rex was taken."

"Taken, master?"

"Yes you baffoon, taken by the other side. Get Breach so we can try to find out where he is at."

Biowulf nodded and left to go fulfill my command. Just moments later a red portal appeared in front of me and I stepped inside it.

xXx

Rex can never get a break can he? Black Knight was brutal to Rex, she needs to go see Dr. Phil for her anger management issues.

Dr. Phil - "Mrs. Knight instead of attacking innocent people and E.V.O.s perhaps you can play with a puzzle instead, or build a house out of cards?"

Black Knight - "How dare you! I will have you collard, and made obedient! I will be the ruler of the world!"

Dr. Phil - "Shhhh...It's okay, you are loved."

*Dr. Phil hugs a now crying Black Knight.*

*Black Knight sobs.*

Black Knight - "I just want to rule the world."

Dr. Phil - "We always can't get what we want. Don't cha worry, I will help you become a better person."

*After Six months with Dr. Phil's help, Black Knight has turned her life around. She has three kids and a dog named Barkey. She has become what she always wanted to be, a opera singer. Life for Black Knight could not get any better.*

Huh...If Black Knight ever would end up in a episode of Dr. Phil, I would watch it. :D

How many of you remember Kenwyn Jones?

I'll try to write the next chapter faster. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N:) I am so sorry I've taken so long to post this. :( School is starting soon and I've been having writer's block that's been coming and going. For those of you who wanted me to make a sequel to Forever Free, it is in the works. I hope you all enjoy this long-awaited chapter. Everyone go read the new chapter of SirenSounds97's story Kidnapped, if you haven't already. It is a very amazing chapter that you will love. :) For those of you who are reading our story Back in Black: Reborn, SirenSounds97 and I are writing chapter four.

Disclaimer: I do not own Generator Rex, if I did then I would die of happiness.

xXx

Chapter 3.) One shock after the other.

[Location: Same for Rex's and BK's POVs.]

Rex's (POV):

"Ow," I moaned when I opened my eyes. Hash light was shining down in my eyes and my face feels as if it got hit with a hammer repeatedly. It appears like I'm strapped to a metal table with leather cuffs. My wrists, upper legs, and ankles are all strapped down, trapping me against the table. I shuttered as the metal table's coldness seeped into my body, stealing away any warmth I had.

Wires were leading from the table to a large stand-still computer next to me. A beep sounded and I heard footsteps approaching me. My vision was hazy far a moment then I saw Black Knight's robotic figure looming over me.

"Morning sunshine," BK said as she stared down at me.

"Five more minutes then I'll get up for school," I joked.

With a quick glance around the room I noticed that the Consortium members were absent. I took a quick breath as my body was becoming more aware, and tried to form my B.F.S with no luck.

"Amusing Rex. Let me guess, you're trying to use you're nanites."

"How are you preventing me from forming my builds? Feakins was cured so how are you stopping me?" I asked while tugging my wrists in the tight cuffs.

"I have a small device that renders nanites useless when your ten feet near it," Black Knight said while pointing to a small blackish-grey object near the computer next to me. It works like Feakins ability did except for the distance," BK finished explaining.

'Great no builds...This day keeps getting better and better.' Where am I at anyways? From the look of this dirty somewhat destroyed room I would have to guess an old Providence base, because this room looks similar to what the medical room at Providence HQ looks like.

"Is this an old Providence base? Where are your partners at?"

Bilack Knight smiled and said,"To make a long story short let's just say that the Consortium is...Occupied at the moment," she said cheerfully. Before I could ask her what she had in store for me, she walked over to the computer.

xXx

Black Knight's POV:

I feel like a child on christmas morning, full of happiness and joy as I shocked Rex using my computer.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Rex yelled out in pain as I kept hitting the computer button which realised several more shock waves to Rex. I chuckled as Rex grit his teeth because of the pain he's feeling from being electrocuted.

"You know Rex, I could fry your brain if I programmed a large tidal of electricity to seep into your body. You'd be cooked from the inside out."

Rex let out an agonized scream as I increased the shock voltage up to an almost unbearable level. 'I'll have to work him over with a knife to bring him more pain, and I should do that before I kill him.'

A large boom came outside the door before it was kicked out of it's hinjes. The Consortium members filed into the room and I stopped shocking Rex for the moment.

You can't lock us up that long, we're all too powerful to be contained," Sir Anthony Haden-Scott said furiously.

I was about to respond when Breach showed up and unstrapped Rex from the table. I moved to attack but she formed a portal and they were gone.

xXx

[Location: Abysus.]

Van Kleiss's POV.

After Breach rescued me from Providence she had my castle teleported back to its rightful place in Abysus.'She's been gone for about ten seconds. twenty...Thir-No wait, there she is.'

After the red portal appeared out steeped Breach carrying an exhausted looking Rex. Rex grunted and it looked like he was trying to build something with his nanites but it quickly fell apart.

"Tuckerd out? You know you're very fun to be around when your nanites are shorted out," I said, smirking at Rex.

Oh come on, you love it when I kick you're butt using my builds," Rex panted out.

"What should I do with shiny," Breach asked, clutching Rex tighter.

"Take him to my chambers so that I may have a little chat with Rex before he's put in the stasis pod," I ordered the girl.

Rex looked a taken back and shouted, "Whoa! Wait a second! You're going to put me in a stasis pod?!"

xXx

Da,da, da, daaaaaan! End of chapter three.I'm sorry that it's fast, I've had very little time to work on it. So yeah which is worse...Being held captive by VK or Bk? For me, I don't know because both of them are I hoped you liked it. Once again I'm sorry for it's fast pace. Hopefully chapter four will be written and posted soon. I'm sorry that it's kinda short.

I have a new story out called Planet Abysus, please check it out.

Please tell me what you thought of this chapter by reviewing. :)

Peace out.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry everyone that I have not posted a new chapter. No I'm not giving up on this story I've just been so busy. I'm working on 9 stories and I decided to choose 6 of them to work on and come back to my other stories later. Unfortunately this is one of the stories I chose to come back to after some of my other stories are completed. I'm so sorry but I promise I will come back and finish this story.

- Kirsten


End file.
